warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stagleap (TR)
}} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Stagkit |apprentice=Stagpaw |warrior=Stagleap |moor runner=Stagleap |starclan resident= |mother=Mistmouse |father=Hareflight |sisters=Doespring, Ryestalk |mate=Wrenflight |son=Onestar |daughters=Ashfoot, Morningflower |mentor=Cloudrunner |app=Sorrelpaw |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Stagleap is a huge, stocky, broad-shouldered, dark brown tom with amber eyes. Stagleap was a WindClan warrior under Heatherstar's leadership in the forest territories. He was born as Stagkit to Hareflight and Mistmouse along with his sisters, Ryekit and Doekit. He became an apprentice known as Stagpaw with Cloudrunner as his mentor. He later earned his warrior name, Stagleap, and mentored Sorrelpaw. Stagleap and Redtail attempted to prevent a battle between their Clans, but failed. He became mates with Wrenflight and had three kits; Onestar, Ashfoot, and Morningflower. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Stagkit is a WindClan kit. He is the son of Mistmouse and Hareflight, and brother to Ryekit and Doekit. :He is mentioned, along with his sisters, when Tallkit asks where Mistmouse and Brackenwing are. Palebird tells Tallkit that Mistmouse's kits don't need her anymore, and Stagkit is not in the nursery. :At Stagkit's apprentice ceremony, he stands with his siblings between Mistmouse and Hareflight. Tallkit wonders why they are in the hollow out loud, and Barkkit replies that he didn't know. Shrewkit silences them, eyes fixed on the ceremony. In the Meeting Hollow, Mistmouse is seen fiercely licking the fur between the ears of Stagkit. When Heatherstar calls them forward, he leads his sisters to meet her. After Ryepaw and Doepaw receive their apprentice names, Stagkit gazes at his Clanmates, trying to figure out who his mentor will be. Shrewkit mutters that Stagkit will get Woollytail as a mentor. However, Heatherstar gives him Cloudrunner, although he is a moor-runner. Tallkit is relieved that Stagpaw won't have to train underground, but pities that he would never be the noblest of warriors. Heatherstar tells Cloudrunner to share his skills with Stagpaw so that he may feed his Clan in the many moons following. The Clan then chants his name, along with Ryepaw and Doepaw. Afterwards, Cloudrunner leads Stagpaw out of the camp's entrance, with the newly named apprentices and their mentors following them. :Before Tallkit's apprentice ceremony, Cloudrunner tells his apprentice to sit down and stop fidgeting, beckoning him with a flick of his tail. After receiving his apprentice name, Tallpaw is nudged to the other apprentices, and Stagpaw eyes shine as he approaches, congratulating him. Tallpaw is surprised as Stagpaw has never talked to him as an equal before. When the apprentices and mentors are exiting the camp, Stagpaw tells Shrewpaw to stop blocking the entrance, calling him a rabbit-brain. When Cloudrunner asks Dawnstripe what she is doing with Tallpaw first, Stagpaw butted in and tells they’re practicing battle moves. Cloudrunner glances sternly at his apprentice and tells once they have finished practicing not interrupting. Stagpaw drops his gaze and apologizes. Dawnstripe just purrs and states he is excited about having a new denmate. :While Tallpaw is given a tour of WindClan territory, Tallpaw thinks that if Stagpaw and his siblings can survive basic tunnel training, so can he. Back at camp, Ryepaw is seen sharing prey with Shrewpaw and Stagpaw outside the apprentices’ den. The next day, Tallpaw notes that Stagpaw and his sisters have made nests at the back of the den, pressed against a smooth boulder that held back the roots of the bush. Tallpaw eyes their nests jealously as it is sheltered from the cold breeze. When Tallpaw comes out, he sees Stagpaw and Doepaw at the prey heap, sifting through the previous day’s catch. Dawnstripe tells Tallpaw they’ll later help with the older apprentices’ final assessment. :Stagpaw and his siblings are led by their mentors up a slope. The apprentices leap onto the Outlook Rock. They look somber and focused as they lined up on the rock and sit down. Tallpaw asks what they are doing, and Dawnstripe tells they are being tested on their observation skills. Cloudrunner asks what does he see, and Stagpaw tells he sees a red monster, lapwing diving for insects, a Twoleg walking across the Thunderpath and a dog running across a hedgerow. Cloudrunner asks which way, and Stagpaw tells towards the scent line. His mentor asks how long before it reaches it, and Stagpaw tells long enough for a runner to fetch a patrol from camp. After his sisters are tested, they are assessed for their hunting skills. Tallpaw is the rabbit, and they have to hunt him. Shrewpaw snorts they’ll catch him easy. Dawnstripe tells that they need to work together to track him down, and Aspenfall and Cloudrunner will be watching to test their stealth and communication. Tallpaw wonders how he is going to outwit three trained apprentices. :While Tallpaw pushes through heather, he thinks they would find him straight away. Tallpaw tastes the air to scent Stagpaw, and wonders if his close. He hears paw steps thrumming and switches course. He soon feels the ground trembling, and knows they are on his tail. Once he leaves the heather, Stagpaw explodes from it with his sisters close behind. Stagpaw flicks his tail once way, than another, telling his siblings to surround Tallpaw. Tallpaw cuts across their path, blocking that attempt. Aspenfall calls for Stagpaw to think. Tallpaw slows to trick them and double back, and Stagpaw runs just behind Ryepaw. Tallpaw stops suddenly and spins around, and all the apprentices' eyes stretch wide. Cloudrunner tells the apprentice not to let a kit outpace them. Stagpaw and his sisters slither clumsily as they try to turn. Tallpaw breaks for the rock, but Stagpaw manages to catch up, pulling closer. Paws grasp Tallpaw’s flank as he is caught and tumbles. Stagpaw leans over him, telling that was a great chase. Doepaw pushes past her brother, asking if Tallpaw is okay. Stagpaw admits he thought Tallpaw would outrun them. Cloudrunner tells that they will test their hunting skills and with ears pricked, looking as if the chase never happened, Stagpaw led the way down the slope and disappear into the heather. :Stagpaw, along with his sisters, receive their warrior names of Stagleap, Ryestalk, and Doespring. Dawnstripe states that Stagleap, Ryestalk and Larksplash will patrol the moor-edge and gorge with her and Tallpaw. Tallpaw asks when will they leave, and Larksplash tells when Ryestalk and Stagleap stop gossiping. Tallpaw notes that their warrior ceremony happened half a moon ago, and Tallpaw was secretly proud he helped with their assessment, and that he nearly outrun them. Stagleap asks if Tallpaw is joining them, and Tallpaw answers yes. Stagleap asks to race, but Larksplash sternly meows they are patrolling, not racing. Stagleap apologizes and straightens his tail respectfully, but with his whiskers twitching with amusement. The patrol heads out, and Stagleap soon states he knows she said no racing, but they’re not on the border yet. Larksplash states they can race, but don’t be too excited and watch for the Thunderpath. Stagleap retorts they’re not 'paws anymore. :Stagleap catches Tallpaw's eye and asks if he is ready, and Tallpaw tells his ready. Ryestalk calls go, and Stagleap chooses a wide course, skirting bushes and charging for the stretch of grass. Tallpaw races after Stagleap, noting that grass makes for easier running. Stagleap is ahead of Tallpaw and Doespring, and wins the race. He tells Tallpaw nice try, and Tallpaw pants he’ll get him one day. Stagleap tells Doespring she is better at twist and turns, and next time they’ll race through heather. She tells Tallpaw that monsters come later in the day, and states they better start resetting the markers before Larksplash gets hissy. Later on while still setting scent marks, they scent a Twoleg and wonder if a dog is with them. Stagleap comments there’s been no dog on that part of the moor in a moon. Ryestalk looks at him and tells since he started patrolling she supposes. Stagleap marches along the scent line and states they’re scared of his scent. Tallpaw asks if he means rabbits, but Stagleap flashes a look and states dogs. Tallpaw snorts and ducks as Stagleap launches a play attack and swipes his ears. :At the gorge, Tallpaw asks if the water below is deep, and Stagleap shrugs and states how he would know. Tallpaw asks if Stagleap's been down there, and Stagleap states it's too dangerous in leaf-bare and in newleaf, there’s snowmelt and the river covers it. Stagleap asks if Tallpaw is planning to invade RiverClan territory. On the night of the full moon, Stagleap is seen plucking at the grass. Cloudrunner is soon seen complaining to Stagleap about the gorge tunnel, stating it’s as steep as a cliff and no one can get him down there. Stagleap shrugs and states Tallpaw said it’s not that steep. Cloudrunner asks if Tallpaw has been down it, and Stagleap announces he helped dig it out. The Clan leaves for the Gathering, and on the way, Tallpaw asks what Fourtrees is like. Stagleap tells it’s weird, and he'll see how. Stagleap then races Doespring and they hare away, paws thrumming the ground. Stagleap soon returns, telling his already beaten his sister to the top of the hollow. Doespring tells he didn’t, and Stagleap concedes she was a whisker ahead. :At the Gathering, Stagleap whispers that Goosefeather talk to himself, and the ThunderClan apprentices told him that he walks in the woods chatting to the trees and squirrels. Stagleap also tells Tallpaw to be careful what he says, if he says too much, he might give away clan secrets, but if says too little, the other Clans will accuse him of being hostile. Stagleap then hisses that ShadowClan is coming. Tallpaw asks if they always smell like that, and Stagleap tells he'll get used to it, and they probably think they smell odd. He then points out Cedarstar and Sunfall for Tallpaw. Stagleap soon points out Nettlepaw, and tells Doespring that they should find out if she passed her assessment. When RiverClan finally arrives, Tallpaw asks if he can sit beside Stagleap, and Stagleap shifts to give him room. When Pinestar talks about dogs, Stagleap suggests offering to scent mark the border, as that would scare the dogs away. When it is Heatherstar's turn, she announces that Stagleap and his sisters have become warriors. After the leaders have finished talking, Stagleap beckons for Tallpaw to meet Shimmerpelt, and Doespring reveals Stagleap has a massive crush on her. Stagleap tells it’s forbidden to take a mate, but that doesn’t mean they can't talk to them. :When they return from the Gathering, they find that the visitors have come, a group of rogues that come to WindClan every Greenleaf. Later, Stagleap went out on patrol with Aspenfall, Dawnstripe and Tallpaw. During the patrol, Tallpaw almost attacks a ThunderClan patrol who is heading for the Moonstone. Stagleap nudges Tallpaw’s shoulder and tells him to check the border anyway and heads down the slope, weaving through the bracken stems. Tallpaw hares after him, and Stagleap asks if his grown. Tallpaw states he has shrunk, and Stagleap leads him towards ShadowClan territory. Tallpaw smells fresh and suspicious ShadowClan scent, and wonders if he should tell Stagleap. He asks Stagleap if he scent anything, and Stagleap tells only the wind, and asks Aspenfall if ThunderClan has declared war. Dawnstripes asks if they marked the border, and both cats head back to do that. Stagleap suddenly slows, and his hackles rise. He tells his getting ShadowClan scent on their side of the border, and reports a ShadowClan patrol hasn’t got far in their territory, and finds it is a huge patrol heading towards camp. Stagleap falls behind as the patrol races to camp, but catches up. Stagleap crowds Tallpaw’s heels as they burst into camp. :After the death of Sandgorse and Tallpaw’s angry outburst, Stagleap and his sisters blink at him like birds lined along a bush. The next day, Reedfeather tells Stagleap, Hareflight, and Shrewpaw to check the ShadowClan and Fourtrees border. A quarter moon later, Tallpaw states that Mistmouse is glad that her kits are tunnelers. Later that day, after Heatherstar declares there will be no more tunnelling or tunnelers, Mistmouse states her kits are happy as moor-runners. After Tallpaw and Shrewpaw's final assessment, Stagleap are just leaving camp when they bump into Tallpaw, Shrewpaw, Hareflight, and Dawnstripe. Stagleap asks how the assessment went, and after learning that Tallpaw wounded Shrewpaw during the assessment, Stagleap asks Tallpaw if he thought he was fighting a ShadowClan patrol. He shoots him a questioning look, but Tallpaw doesn’t say anything. :The night of the birth of Palebird’s second litter, Stagleap is seen fast asleep in the nest beside Talltail. Ryestalk tells a story to Talltail, that he was a squealer as a kit, so Stagleap picked him up and put him outside the den one night, just so he could get some sleep. Sandgorse heard Talltail and took him straight back, and Stagleap got an ear chewing for being so rabbit-brained. A Quarter moon later, Stagleap is seen snoring in his nest, not even stirring when Talltail hops from his nest. Talltail notes they must have returned late from the Gathering. When Talltail announces he will leave the Clan, Stagleap tells he will miss him. :When Talltail finally returns from his journey, Stagleap calls his name and welcomes him back, scrambling out of the Meeting Hollow to meet his Clanmate. Stagleap compliments Talltail, saying that he looks well. When Talltail asks where Heatherstar is, Stagleap tells she is leading a hunting patrol. :When Larksplash tells him Talltail saved Palebird's kits from a hawk, Stagleap is impressed, nudging the warrior’s shoulder. :Days later, Stagleap is seen sharing prey with Appledawn in the shelter of the heather wall. Later, it is mentioned that Reedfeather has led Mistmouse, Appledawn, and Stagleap on an extra border patrol. Soon, Flailfoot comments he hopes Stagleap remembers to bring fresh wool from patrol or they'll be sleeping on bare heather. :Before Sorrelkit's apprentice ceremony, Talltail states that she will never have the speed of Stagleap. During the ceremony, Stagleap is made the mentor of Sorrelpaw, and Sorrelpaw's eyes widen at the broad-shouldered warrior. Stagleap tells his apprentice that she'll be a great apprentice, and he promises not to eat her. Heatherstar states that may Sorrelpaw learn boldness and loyalty from him, and Sorrelpaw promises she will. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt :While out training with his apprentice, Sorrelpaw accidentally catches a rabbit on ThunderClan's territory. Stagleap arrives to have found Redtail fighting Sorrelpaw, and calls him and Tigerclaw pathetic for beating up an apprentice. During the next Gathering, Redtail asks Stagleap about Sorrelpaw, and he replies she is still recovering no thanks to Redtail. Redtail apologizes, and the two agree to speak to their leaders to prevent a battle. However, Redtail is unable to convince Sunstar in time, and Stagleap glares at Redtail when ThunderClan attacks WindClan's camp. Trivia Interesting facts *He is a distant descendant of Windstar via Mistmouse. Mistakes *He is called by his apprentice name three times, despite already receiving his warrior name. *He is shown as gray, the same shade as the other Stagleap, on the family tree. File:Stagleap (TR).Icon.png Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Mistmouse: Father: :Hareflight: Sisters: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Mate: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Daughters: :Morningflower: :Ashfoot: Son: :Onestar: :Mudclaw: Grandsons: :Gorsepaw: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Darktail: Grandkits: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: :Hillkit: :Downkit: :Smoke's kits: Great-grandsons: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Great-granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: Great-grandkits: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-great-granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Great-great-grandsons: :Fernsong: :Snaptooth: Great-great-great-granddaughters: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Myrtlepaw: Great-great-great-grandsons: :Flipclaw: :Baypaw: Distant relatives: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Moth Flight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree Ceremonies Quotes Notes and citations de:Hirschsprungru:Олень (племя Ветра)fi:Hirviloikkafr:Saut de Cerfpl:Jeleni Skok (KW) Category:Males Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Moor runners Category:Redtail's Debt characters